Dragon Ball Z: The Virtual
by FlamingBlaze
Summary: Jacob, Kurt, Liam, and Tommy are addicted to the awesomely realistic game, Dragon Ball Z: Virtual. They live for it. However, when they're contacted by a Level 83 faction leader, this game seems to be more than a game. WARNING: Some M content. Warning will show before content.
1. An epic battle

**A/N: You might want to skip the first paragraph...**

The problem about Dragonball Virtual was that it was just so realistic. When you killed a lady, who probably looked quite attractive in her tight jeans and small shirt, you had to watch the sexy avatar bleed to death. It was really disconcerting to kill somebody you might've wanted on a dream date (You could do anything in DB virtual, anything, even sex...), but Jacob got past by looking away. That was what was happening now- Jacob had been dueling with a female, and he had killed her. Great move.

**SaiyanBeast: **Sry 'bout that.

**CatGirl: **It's ok.

Jacob sighed. That at least meant he still had a chance. But anyway, he tried to savor the last few minutes before he had to go to the bus.

Suddenly, a warning flashed up on his scouter: Evil Bio-Android attack on Herculopolis! All evacuate!

Jacob considered this for a second, but he decided to check it out. His avatar flew over to a balcony, well hidden from view, so the attacking players wouldn't spot him. He looked down. A couple of teenage boys and girls were blasting buildings for the fun of it. He moved his mouse over them, and most of them were at around level 10-13. Not that strong. But there were 7 of them.

Out of the blue, a human player ran out of a building, carrying a briefcase. He tried to flee, but a male android punched him so hard he lost 3 quarters of his health before he hit the pavement. The bio-androids laughed, and advanced towards the panicking player.

Jacob decided he had had enough, and he jumped out of his hiding spot, between the human and the androids. One android performed the annoyed emote, his expression getting to Jacob.

**SaiyanBeast: **Ok, you're goin' down!

**TerrorGamerZ23:** Down where? I'm not as close to the ground as you are.

Jacob ignored the snarky comment and activated a power-up, and he was now in Ultra-Mode, so his power level was around 100,000. He hoped that would be enough.

Almost immediately, the 7 androids rushed him. He blocked a punch, and counter-attacked with a powerful shockwave clap. While the stumbled, he smashed their heads to the ground, so hard that he cracked the cement. Jacob averted his eyes, because it was kinda disgusting to look at a person with their skull crushed.

However, 3 more androids remained. One, called Killah_Boy, suddenly powered up, also achieving Ultra-Mode, and as Jacob observed his scouter, his power level was around 110,000. Jacob decided he didn't have anymore time, so he powered up even further, to Master-Mode (a video game exclusive power-up), his power level reaching 200,000. His avatar sprang forward, his ki blasts disintegrating 2 while he strangled Killah_Boy. Jacob's avatar wiped his hands as he looted the corpses, and a newspaper reporter (a player's side job) snapped his picture, to be put in a newspaper article. Jacob logged off, and ran out to the bus before his mom could berate him on going out late.

School was normal that day. Jacob hung out with his buddies, Kurt, Tommy and Liam, and his crush Lorali still didn't even know he existed. Jacob made arrangements with Tommy, Liam and Kurt to go onto DB virtual at a certain time, and then he returned home.

The 1st thing he did was log onto DB virtual. His avatar got out of the bed in his house, and went next door to Liam's, where they would meet. KraziKick was already there (Liam) when he entered, Kurt and Tommy (BossMAN201) arriving soon after. They then left to kill 10 Frieza's elite, because Captain Craisbovski was offering 50,000 zeni for the elimination of 10. They were hard to kill, however, so they decided to team.

It was easy-4 against 1 at a time? Of course. 10 minutes later, they all had some more zeni in their pockets.

**SaiyanBeast: **Woah, we pwned them!

**BossMAN201: **Yea, that was too easy! Can't they give us a challenge? ;)

**KraziKickk: **I'm a challenge, maybe too much for you.

**BossMAN201**: No WAY! :(

**KraziKickk: **YES WAY! DUEL! :D

**GreenDude: **...I'd like to see this one.

Jacob watched on as Liam's bio-android dueled with Tommy's human. BossMAN201 was able to pull off a nice Destructo Disk, but KraziKickk retaliated with a nice Photon Bomb. It went on and on, until BossMAN201 managed to defeat Liam with a reverse-kamehameha while firing a ki blast.

**KraziKickk: **No fair dude! you cheated!

**BossMAN201: **You're just jealous.

**KraziKickk: **Am not! I was distracted!

**SaiyanBeast: ***Rolls eyes*

Jacob flew up, leaving his friends to bicker.

**SaiyanBeast: **Um, guys?

**GreenDude: **What?

**SaiyanBeast: **Am I the only guy who sees Super Buu trashing the CITY!? :(

**GreenDude: **Wow.

**KraziKickk: **I'm so gonna beat him!

**BossMAN201: **Sure.

**GreenDude: **race you there :P

**SaiyanBeast: **You're on!

The four friends raced ahead, wind blowing on their hair. Jacob halted suddenly, and he let his avatar drop to the floor, knowing what was coming. He didn't even have time to type, DUCK! before Super Buu blasted a vast wave of eager players into the ground with a massive explosion. Smoke rose from debris, buildings were only piles of rock, and player bodies littered the landscape. Jacob's avatar, shaking, stood up and surveyed the landscape while Super Buu fended off some higher-level players. Jacob stepped over some bodies and rock, and found the bodies of his friends.

They weren't in terrible condition, surprising due to the horrifying attack. However, their spines had shattered and blood was dripping out of a million places.

**GreenDude: **I can't use my potions or gadgets, can you heal us?

**BossMAN201: **Crap, we're poisoned!

**SaiyanBeast: **Well, I'll heal you guys, but stay out of the way because it'll take time for the poison to wear off.

Jacob healed them, and watched as a new wave of respawned players arrived. Super Buu looked unfazed, and with a single blast, most of them were tossed back. Jacob decided it was his chance, and he dashed so he was flying just behind Super Buu.

**SaiyanBeast: **SUPER SAIYAN MODE!

Jacob's avatar entered Super Saiyan, and his power level rose to 140,000,000. Super Buu turned, his expression unchanged, and with a single blow, SaiyanBeast's ribs all broke. His avatar cringed in pain, and Super Buu followed up with a kick. SaiyanBeast crashed into the ground, blood flowing like a river, Super Saiyan deactivated. Jacob moved his cursor over Super Buu. He was Level 79! And he was a PLAYER! Jacob cursed silently. He had heard that some players were allowed to be real characters, but he had never believed them until now.

**KraziKickk: **Hang in there Jacob, I've got a medical machine!

Liam's bio-android stumbled towards him, and placed the device on him. Slowly, Jacob regenerated while being forced to watch wave after wave of players dying.

Jacob's avatar stood, ready to go into battle. Suddenly, a player appeared in front of Super Buu. Jacob cursed at this player's idiocy. However, unexpectedly, the player (A saiyan) managed to blast Super Buu back! Jacob watched, astonished as an epic battle played out, the player winning. Jacob moved his cursor over him-he was Level 85! His username was TheOverseer, and just as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared. Jacob was left wondering.

Eventually, the four friends parted to dinner. Just as he logged off, a message flashed up on the screen:

**Celestius-Level 83 Tuffle**

Greetings, Saiyan Beast. I am here to invite you, along with your friends, to our faction, The Z-Fighters. We place very serious rules on respect, honor, dignity, and skill. We are very pleased to have you on our team. Please write back as soon as possible.

-Celestius

Jacob was awed. A level 83! Man! He had never seen one. He definitely would join.

"Jacob! Dinner!"

Jacob sighed and left.


	2. What the

"Mr. Connolly, am I boring you?"

Jacob snapped his head up from the table, and his eyes came to rest upon Mr. Truman, his science teacher. His brain whirred to action, and a reply sprang to his lips.

"No, Mr. Truman."

"Well, let me know next time, because I'd hate to waste your time." Mr. Truman shot him one last glare before returning to his speech. "Now, who can explain about the properties of transfer RNA to the class?"

Jacob turned around to face Karen Quint, his lab partner. She was pretty, but also nice, not like all those others. Her shoulder-length dirty blonde was cut unevenly and fell over her tight t-shirt, and she observed him with her piercing blue eyes. She had high cheekbones, and today Karen was wearing a tight vintage rolling stones t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Hey, Karen..." Jacob started.

"Yes?"

"How many more minutes until the end of class?"

Karen turned to the clock. "Uh, around 5..."

Jacob whispered his thanks, and waited impatiently for the last minutes of class.

BRRRINNNG!

Jacob bolted from his desk and was out of the door before the teacher could say "Class Dismissed". He ran out of the gates, got his bike, and went like crazy towards home. As soon as he was through the door, with a single "Home, Mom!" he raced into his room and pressed the power button on his iMac. He resisted the glowing DBZ Virtual icon, with a picture of a four-star dragon ball, and quickly went on the internet to finish his homework. He finished off his english essay at light speed, and completed his math homework in only five minutes. He then tossed the papers onto his bed, and clicked on the beckoning DBZ icon. Black filled the screen, and the seven dragon balls flashed, glowing radiantly. The usual USERNAME and PASSWORD bars appeared, and Jacob typed in his user info. A message flashed up: Welcome to DBZ Virtual!

Jacob leaned back in his chair, watching the loading bar fill and his avatar appeared in his home, snoring away. Jacob tapped the keyboard, prompting his toon to get off the bed and stand up, while observing his surroundings.

**BossMAN201 has logged on**

**SaiyanBeast: **Hey dude!

**BossMAN201: **What's up?

**SaiyanBeast: **Nothing much.

Jacob clicked his pending requests icon, and selected FACTIONS. He looked on at the invitation:

**TheOverseer has invited you to his faction, Guardians. Do you accept?**

**YES**** NO**

Jacob pondered this for a moment, and clicked yes.

**SaiyanBeast has joined the faction Guardians!**

**Welcome to the faction Guardians, SaiyanBeast! Please conduct a meeting with one of our officers as soon as they are available.**

**BossMAN201: **Hey, I also joined, so did Krazi and Green! Kudos!

Jacob knew that, and he directed his character to walk out of the door.

What he saw was described as this:

Total Pandemonium.

A bunch of villains were raiding the hero bases. Bodies lay motionless on the street, houses crushed, fires crackling, and skirmishes erupting everywhere. Jacob was shocked. How did this happen?

Jacob flew up to get a better look. But what he saw did not please him. Buildings had collapsed, smoke filled the skies, and there were fleeing low-health players everywhere. Out of nowhere, a ki blast struck his character, who was sent reeling back. SaiyanBeast watched on in horror as three players rose from some rubble, in a fight stance. They all were level 25+. Jacob wasted no time in looking on, and powered up to Super Saiyan. His hair rose up and changed into a gold color, his eyes transforming to blue, a gold aura enveloping him.

**SaiyanBeast: **Bring it!

The first player, a human, charged him while firing off a succession of chi blasts. SaiyanBeast deflected them, and Jacob blocked a punch while counterattacking but kicking the human in the ribs (His username was BobTheGuy). Bob flipped over and punched Jacob in the ribs, but the super saiyan elbowed him on the temple, sending him flying into a nearby building. Jacob checked his remaining health: 97%.

The next player, a namekian, powered up, glowing with a blue aura, and phased in front of Jacob. His name was Raketum, and his fists and kicks tested Jacob's defenses. Jacob clicked with his mouse, and returned with a mighty kick, following up with a close-range chi blast. SaiyanBeast's attacks sent Raketum reeling, but the namekian head butted him, the super saiyan recoiling from the blow. Raketum followed up with a sharp kick, which was caught in the nick of time so SaiyanBeast could punch the namekian in the face. To complete his defeat, Jacob tossed the namekian in the air, charging up a kamehameha, and fired it, leaving the limp body to fall to the ground. The player smiled, and his avatar adopted a fighting stance once again.

This time it was another saiyan. Unexpectedly, the saiyan, Deja_Vu, powered up to super saiyan too, his buzz cut turning gold. Jacob almost gasped. Another one?!

BAM!

SaiyanBeast flew back and crashed into a standing wall, causing the entire structure, a house to collapse. His avatar picked himself up, phased behind Deja, and performed a mighty punch which was caught. A furious fight erupted, with Deja_Vu gaining the upper hand. Jacob punched while dodging a vicious hammerfist, followed up with a chi blast, but all of these were to no avail. Deja kicked Jacob in the stomach, slapped him on the face, and kneed in the face. Jacob hit the ground hard.

Suddenly with a flash of light, he felt the pain appear as he felt the blood trickling down his face. His clothes were torn and bloody, and his hair resumed its natural color. Jacob felt a searing pain in his arm, as a gash opened. He watched on as he saw the other saiyan descend slowly to the ground. Jacob tried to open his mouth to talk, but nothing came out- only a fearful moan of pain.

Suddenly, Deja was knocked onto the ground, and a figure landed.

Jacob thought: "What?"


End file.
